Ruthless and Reckless
by Extra0rdinary
Summary: A new guy shows up in Ziva's life and everything changes. Tony's jealousy reaches an all-time high. Secrets are revealed. Lies lead to broken promises. Betrayal becomes natural. And Hurt is inevitable. Will Tony and Ziva be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ruthless and Reckless**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

**Author's Note:** So, this idea just came to me and I've really wanted to write a story on NCIS for a long time and I finally got an idea. And I don't speak Hebrew, so correct me if I'm wrong. All of the Hebrew words I use are from research on Google.

**Summary:** A new guy shows up in Ziva's life and everything changes. Tony's jealousy reaches an all-time high. **Secrets** are revealed. **Lies** lead to broken promises. **Betrayal** becomes natural. And **Hurt** is inevitable. Will Ziva and Tony be able to survive?

**Chapter 1**

"Eli, we are trying our best. They always seem to elude us." Amit Hadar was trying to explain to his boss why Mossad still hadn't captured two Iranian assassins that posed a huge threat to their organization and to Israel.

"Are you admitting defeat?!" Eli asked indignantly.

"No Director, I am just saying that we need more time to plan ahead."

"We have chased these two for months! I believe I have been more than generous with the time I have allotted. They have spilled the blood of one of our greatest operatives!" Eli was furious.

"Ezekiel Jacobs was an honorable officer." Hadar agreed.

"And every day that we do not have them in custody, Ezekiel's death is in vain!"

Hadar's cell phone began to ring. "Slicha" (Sorry) He immediately apologizes.

"Eh." Eli waves him away, granting him permission to answer.

After ending his call, Hadar approached Eli again. "Sir, we have tracked the Iranians. Their current location is America."

Eli's wheels were turning in his mind as he thought of ways he could dispose of them on American soil.

"Who will we send?" Hadar asked.

After thinking for a little while longer he said, "Get me Daniel Jacobs."

…

The knock on the door was strong and confident. Eli knew he had picked the best man for the job.

"Baruch haba." (Welcome) He told him to enter.

"Shalom, Director David."

"Shalom, Daniel. Have a seat."

Daniel Jacobs was a twenty-something year old soldier in the Israel Defense Force. He was groomed since birth to protect his country. With his training, skills, and family background, Daniel was quickly on his way to becoming a Mossad officer.

"First of all, I offer my sincerest condolences for your brother Ezekiel. He was one of the best."

"Thank you Director." Daniel responded in a professional tone in respect of being in the director's presence.

"I have a mission for you." Eli informed him.

Daniel was honored.

"Our Intel has informed us of the jiffa (garbage/filth) that claimed Ezekiel's life. I requested you personally because I know that with your motivation, this mission will be thoroughly completed."

Daniel was already thinking of ways to annihilate the people responsible for taking away his family.

"Daniel." Eli called for his attention. "You are blood thirsty and that is good. But, you will have to control your emotions. You will have to pace yourself through this mission."

Daniel looked confused.

"Let me clarify, you will **not** kill until you have my say so. Understood?"

"Understood." After a few moments of silence, Daniel asked, "how am I supposed to pace myself?"

"To guarantee efficiency, you will have to blend in, act casual. My daughter Ziva works for NCIS. I want you to get acquainted with her, thus blending in and not raising suspicion. Do not get confused. You will focus on the task at hand, and Ziva will be your cover. You are to keep this up until you receive my word."

Daniel soaked in everything Director David was telling him. He was silently prioritizing in his mind.

"I suspect you've heard about Michael Rivkin?"

"Yes sir."

Almost everyone heard about the story of how Rivkin was killed by a jealous NCIS agent. Daniel felt apprehensive about meeting Ziva because she worked at NCIS. He assumed her co-workers would prove to be troublesome, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Basically, he was being sent on a job similar to Michael Rivkin's.

"I assume that you will have more success than your predecessor." It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand.

"Yes sir!"

Director David and Daniel stayed in the office going over more of the mission. He would start his travel to America the following day.

…

It had been a slow day at NCIS. The team didn't have a case, so they all sat at their desks, doing paperwork. Ziva and McGee enjoyed the peace and quiet as they worked. Tony, however, felt that it was too quiet and he was bored, even though he had a ton of work that needed tending to. So, he passed the time by throwing paper balls into McGee's trash can. Occasionally he would miss and the paper ball would end up smacking McGee in the head. After a while Tony started purposefully aiming at McGee to see if he could bank it off of his head and into the trash can.  
McGee ignored him and read a message he got in his email. It was from Ziva.

_Tony is so juvenile._

He looked up at her and saw that she was waiting for his response. He smiled and started typing, as another paper ball popped him on the nose.

_You would think he would know better for a person his age._

Ziva chuckled, but quickly stopped when Tony looked her way.

_We joke a lot about that but he has never told us his age. How old do you think he is?_

McGee replied: _He's got to be in his mid 40's. Half of the movie references he makes are movies way before my time. I bet Abby knows how old he is._

Ziva replied back: _Laughing Out Wild. His incessant movie references are a pain in the chest._

McGee didn't correct her. It felt kind of nice that he wasn't the one being talked about.

While they continued to chat, they didn't notice that Tony stopped throwing paper balls. He knew something was going on between his partners and he made it his mission to figure out what.

"I'll be back." Tony said then he went to the break room. He came back into the bullpen with a bag of pretzels. McGee was looking in his desk for something and Ziva wasn't paying him any attention. He quietly walked behind her desk and began to read her computer screen. When McGee looked up from his desk, Tony walked from behind Ziva.

"Did you read enough?" She asked him.

_Darn Ninja skills!_ He thought to himself. He decided to play hurt.

"First of all, I am deeply offended that you guys don't appreciate my movie trivia. I mean where else can you get an exciting movie review from a handsome face like this?" He smoothly caressed his face.

"Second, McCyberBully, I am only slightly older than Ziva." He lied as he head slapped McGee. Tony walked to where Ziva was and leaned over the front of her desk.

"And the term is 'pain in the neck', not pain in the... His eyes dropped to her chest and he smiled stupidly.

"Do you want to feel pain in your chest?" She asked him. Before he could respond, she punched him in his chest.

"Ow!" He yelped as he backed away, rubbing his chest.

McGee laughed.

"It's not funny Probie. And Ziva, it's not Laughing Out Wild, it's Laughing Out Loud."

"Why would you laugh out loud? That is rude." Ziva said.

"Who the hell laughs out wild?" Tony asked.

Just then, Gibbs walked through, carrying his cup of coffee.

"They will Dinozzo once I slap you to Italy." Gibbs threatened.

McGee and Ziva both laughed a bit.

"Get-"

"..Back to work. On it boss." Tony said, finishing Gibbs sentence. He went to his desk and actually started doing work.

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I just want to mention a few things. This story is based before Season 8, Episodes "Enemies Foreign" and "Enemies Domestic". Eli David and Hadar is alive. Ziva is a probationary agent at NCIS, until she passes her citizenship test.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Daniel arrived in Washington DC two days later on a commercial flight. He would've been there sooner but Hadar decided against using the agency's jet. He didn't want the authorities to be alerted of the arrival.

When he arrived at the safe house, Daniel checked the arsenal located in the basement. His eyes focused on the high caliber weapons as his rough hands grazed the cold steel frame of a Jericho 941. He could picture in his head the bullets tearing through the terrorists' ligaments.

Next, his fingers hovered over a Glock with an extended clip, with an absolute intent of emptying the entire clip, ripping apart their flesh. Daniel looked at his reflection through the sharp knifes hanging against the wall. A sadistic smile crept onto his face as he thought of torturing them and making them suffer for killing his brother. And they **were** going to suffer!

**The Following Day**

Tony steps off the elevator, still trying to fix his hair. He ran out of shampoo this morning, and he can't quite style his hair the way he wants it. As he walks into the bullpen, he sees Ziva and McGee waged in what seems like an intense game of Scrabble.

The competition is fierce! McGee has sweat dripping from his brow as his eyes dart back and forth from the game board to Ziva. Ziva smirks as she senses his trepidation. McGee is leading by 20 points, and it's her turn. He is fairly sure that even if she plays whatever she has left, that he will still win.

Time ticks away and McGee gets more nervous. "Come on Ziva. Just play what you have." He urges her.

"It is not polite to rush McGee." Ziva informs him.

"I'm sensing a negative qi here." Tony says as he approaches.

Remembering that she won using the word "Qi" the last time they played, McGee suddenly looked at the board. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Ziva has already used the letter 'Q'.

"The only negative qi I am sensing is from your hair." Ziva teases Tony as she ruffles his hair.

"I bet you think he looks like a Porcuswine." McGee teases her. He and Tony laugh as Ziva rolls her eyes at them. She finally plays her turn.

"I win!" Ziva smiles, beating McGee by one point.

He looks at the board, shocked, not understanding how he let her beat him.

"McGee, how can you let her win? English isn't even her first language but you let her beat you in an American game? There is absolutely no hope for humanity." Tony is convinced.

"I…I, I-" McGee stutters.

"That's probably how you lost; a lack of words." Tony teases.

"The champ is here!" Ziva shouts as she moves her hands in a swift boxing motion.

"Cool it, Muhammad Ali." Tony tells Ziva. "See Probie, look what you did! You've got her quoting movie references now."

"I, I-, she…" McGee stammered.

"I flow like a butterfly, sing like a bee." Ziva said, still boxing the air.

"It's **float** like a butterfly, **sting **like a bee." Tony just looked at his partners. Yep, no hope at all.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen. "Dead petty officer in Arlington, Virginia." He grabs his gun, badge, and cell phone. The team follows him to the elevator, and they're off to the crime scene.

…

"My apologies, Jethro. Mr. Palmer here missed our exit." Ducky says as he and Palmer approaches the crime scene ten minutes late.

"I was pre-occupied. You see, today is Breena's birthday and I wasn't sure if I should call her or text her. So, I texted her, but it felt impersonal because we've been dating for a while now, and she deserves more and…" Palmer stopped mid-rant as Ducky glared at him. "Sorry doctor, it won't happen again."

"Duck, metro police said they received a dozen calls reporting a car accident this morning." Gibbs informed him.

"Did they move the body?" Ducky asked. He hated when the police tampered with a crime scene. They lose crucial evidence that way.

"Nope. When they saw the navy uniform, they called us." He said as they walked to the destroyed car on the side of the road, with the petty officer still in the driver's seat.

Ducky breathed a sigh of relief. "That's very considerate of them. You know in my Edinburgh days, women thought of me to be very considerate. I never missed a birthday or holiday. I even bought some of the women I courted flowers just because. It really paid off if you ask me, you know I think it was me of which they coined the term 'cupid' Just give me a bow and arrow and I'll-"

"Duck," Gibbs interrupted his rambling. "Can you get me a time of death?"

"Well of course. Palmer can you bring my bag?"

"Sure." Palmer went to the ME van to get Ducky's medical bag.

"Gibbs." Ziva called. "There is an extra set of tire tracks over here." She said as she took a picture.

Gibbs inspected the tracks. "These are smooth. They're not skirted all over the road." He told Ziva.

"You think he was being followed?" She asked.

"We'll find out."

McGee searched the trunk of the car. He didn't know what he was looking for but hopefully he would find something so he wouldn't feel like a complete failure today.

"Find anything Probie?" Tony asked as he stood over him.

"No, not yet." He looked up and saw Tony leaning on the side of the car. "Hey! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm the senior field agent. I don't have to get my hands dirty. And besides, I am doing something. I'm observing you observe the trunk."

"DiNozzo, come mold these tire tracks." Gibbs told him.

McGee smiled at Tony's displeasure. "I guess you'll be getting dirty after all. And what a shame because that looks like an expensive suit."

"Whatever McScrabble."

"McScrabble? Really?"

"Whatever Tim." Tony rolled his eyes. Bad hair and a bad McNickname, today was definitely not his day.

Palmer opened the driver's door to unbuckle the driver's seatbelt. Before he could move the petty officer, he quickly called for Ducky. "Um, Dr. Mallard I think you should see this."

"What is it Jimmy?...Oh." He said as he noticed the three gunshots to the chest. "This gentleman was murdered."

After they finished the crime scene, Gibbs ordered that they get everything to Abby, so she can do her forensic testing.

…

"Gibbs what are you doing here? I don't have anything yet." Abby said as she heard the elevator ding. Just then the Mass Spectrometer beeped. "How do you do that?" She asked. Someway somehow Gibbs presence always seems to conjure up results.

Gibbs smirked. "I'm just that good." He pushed a Caf-Pow towards her.

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut back."

Gibbs gave her a disbelieving look. "So, what do ya got Abbs?"

Abby looked at the machine and read him the blood results. "He had a normal blood alcohol concentration level so he wasn't drunk. The theory of him being followed or ran off the road is starting to make more sense. I haven't traced the slugs Ducky found in his chest yet, but I did find small pieces of paper covered in what I believe is his blood. I haven't decoded it yet."

Gibbs noticed as Abby was explaining, she seemed different. She was more jittery than usual and she hadn't even had a Caf-Pow yet, and she looked a little pale.

"Good job Abbs." Gibbs kissed her cheek. He stared at her a little while longer and then he left.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the elevator door slide close.

When Gibbs walked into the bullpen, Tony got up and went over to the plasma. "Petty Officer first class Michael Simmons. He was born and raised in DC, joined the Navy after two years of college in Maryland. He lived in Virginia before his death."

"Abby says he wasn't drunk so someone was following him. I want to know who." Gibbs informed the team. "Ziva, I want you to check his financial history. Look for any red flags. DiNozzo, I want you to call his superiors and see what they had to say about him. And check his service record. McGee, go help Abby."

…

After hours of getting nowhere on the case, Gibbs finally let them go home. Ziva was packing up her things, getting ready to leave when her cellphone rang.

"Hey Joe."

Tony looked up from his desk when he heard her say a guy's name.

"Yes, I'm on my way. Okay, bye." She hung up.

"Hot date tonight?" Tony asked. He would be lying if he said Ziva and this 'Joe' guy hadn't piqued his interest.

"Why? Does it bother you?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Ha! No!" He lied.

Ziva saw his carefree reaction but she could see it in his eyes that it bothered him to a certain degree. She decided to have some fun with him. "I guess you could say hot. It's going to get hot and sweaty."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He quickly shook his head, refusing to let his mind go to a place that was not safe for work. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." She teased him again.

When she arrived at her destination, she felt a little bad about teasing Tony. Technically, she didn't lie to him. Kickboxing was a sweaty sport and it could often get hot sometimes. And that was exactly what she was doing tonight; going to her kickboxing class.

"Hey Joe." Ziva greeted him as she walked inside the gym.

"Hey Ziva. How are you?" When Joe met Ziva for the first time in class, he used her as a volunteer. He was surprised to know that not only was she skilled in the art of kickboxing, but she could also kick his ass. He took a liking to the Israeli and let her come to his classes free of charge and let her use the gym whenever she wanted.

"I am fine. I just had a long day at work."

"Well, here you can take out all your frustrations. Ready for class?"

"Yes."

As Ziva got ready to train, she saw a guy next to her having trouble putting his gloves on. He was really struggling and she thought it was cute. He kind of reminded her of T-. She shook her quickly. She shouldn't be thinking about him.

"I can help you with that." She offered.

He turned to her with a look of relief on his face. "That would be great, thanks." He smiled at her and Ziva got lost in his smile.

"My name is Daniel." He said as he tried shaking her hand with his glove.

Ziva laughed at the awkwardness. She pounded his glove with hers.

"I'm Ziva."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS.

**Chapter 3**

"…And to this day, I don't like cats." Daniel said.

Ziva laughed, but showed a little sympathy. "That must have been a horrible and traumatic experience."

Daniel laughed also. "I like a woman that can make fun of me." He flashed his gorgeous smile.

Ziva had this weird, but good feeling. Two hours ago, she and this guy were squaring off, fighting each other. He may not be able to put his own gloves on, but he could match every one of her moves with a powerful move of his own. It was kind of weird, even masochistic, but she was turned on by the way he handled himself. She really liked the challenge. So, after they fought and put on one heck of a show for the class and the instructor, Daniel asked Ziva out to dinner. It was late; she was tired, but not tired of his company. So, she agreed.

Now, here they are, sitting in a dimly lit restaurant, talking about their lives. Ziva found it fascinating that his family moved from Israel to the U.S when he was young. Not that he had to tell her that he was Israeli because she recognized that when she first saw him. She found him and his irrational fear of cats charming. Even though she just met him, she didn't want this night to end. Something felt familiar about him.

Daniel kept his eye on Ziva and clocked her every move as he fed her lies about himself. He thought she was extremely attractive and that his personal mission would be a piece of cake; even though he was cautioned not to underestimate her.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I work in construction." He replied.

Ziva looked his body up and down. "That would explain your muscular… (she cleared her throat) structure." She sipped her drink.

_Got her. _Daniel thought. He knew she would be a tough egg to crack but he never thought the art of seduction would be an option. Although her alcoholic drink might have something to do with her current vulnerability

"I am more of a consultant. These are of my own personal work." He flexed his muscles. Ziva giggled as she took another sip of her drink. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I am an agent." She told him.

"Well, that is vague. Are you a travel agent? Talent agent? Sports agent?" He asked, trying to figure out if she would tell him the truth.

Ziva laughed again, something she found herself doing a lot lately. "I am a federal agent."

Daniel sipped his drink. "I guess I should not violate any laws then." He said as he reached his hand across the table to gently caress hers.

**Next Day**

"Tim, stop. We're going to get caught." Abby said.

"By who? Gibbs is out getting his morning coffee. And Tony and Ziva aren't here yet." McGee said as he kissed Abby again. They both usually loved the quiet part of the morning. They would arrive to work early and have a steamy make-out session in the hidden part of her lab before everyone else would arrive. Today was different though. Abby wasn't really into the kissing and she seemed a little irritated.

McGee stepped back to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. She looked at McGee's worried expression and then kissed and patted his cheek. "I'm fine Tim, I promise." She gave him a small smile in which he returned with a hug. She was lucky to have someone care about her as deeply as McGee does. "Now help me put my pigtails back in."

…

Tony and Ziva arrived to work at the same time and they got on the elevator together. Tony leaned against the metal wall and looked Ziva over; trying to figure out what kind of night she had. She didn't look like she was recovering from a hot and sweaty date. She actually looked quite refreshed, he could tell by the little smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Without looking at him, Ziva spoke. "You can say good morning Tony. You do not have to stare."

Tony scoffed. "Why do I have to be the first to say good morning?" He said stubbornly.

Ziva looked at him out the corner of her eye and then smiled again. "I will say it. Good morning, and what a good morning it is!"

"You're so chipper. I take it last night went well?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to their floor.

"It was different, but I really enjoyed myself." Ziva said as they began walking to their desks.

"So you gave Joey some Israeli loving." Tony said as he settled at his desk, turning his computer on.

McGee whipped his head up from his computer to see what his partners were talking about.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "His name is Joe, not Joey. And he is my kickboxing instructor."

"Oh, so it was kickboxing involved. How freaky! I heard that's a Kama Sutra technique." Tony teased her.

"No, I went to my kickboxing class last night." Tony sighed with relief, but Ziva noticed it so she decided to tease him. "But I did meet a guy there. We went out to dinner. He was very charming."

"Did you get hot and sweaty with him?" He asked with a hint of annoyance and slight jealousy in his voice.

"Whoa! Who did you get hot and sweaty with Ziva?" McGee asked.

Ziva saw the angry look on Tony's face so she decided to back down. She turned to McGee. "First of all, good morning McGee; and I did not get hot and sweaty with anyone. He is just a nice guy that I had dinner and pleasant conversation with, nothing more." The last part of that statement was directed at Tony.

"So, does nice guy have a name?" Tony wouldn't let up.

Ziva was saved by Gibbs walking into the squad room with his coffee, getting ready to work on the case.

…

"Boss, the tire tracks that we found at the scene didn't match the car that the petty officer was in. So our assumption that he was being followed and then killed is right." Tony told Gibbs.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "What kind of car made those tracks?"

"It was a Chevy."

"Okay. McGee, search the database for all Chevys in the Arlington area and see what we come up with."

"On it boss. And Abby said the second car made impact on the first one, so we're looking for a metallic green Chevy. That should modify the search results a bit." McGee began typing away on his keyboard.

"Ziva, how're we doin' with the financial records?" Gibbs asked her.

"There are no red flags. Nothing stands out or is out of the ordinary. He actually had good credit."

"DiNozzo, did you call Petty Officer Simmons' CO?"

"I've been calling boss, but…" Gibbs glared at him. "I'll keep calling." Tony said and immediately dialed the number again.

Gibbs cellphone rang. "Gibbs." He answered.

"Jethro, I've found something on the young man's body."

"Alright Duck, I'm on my way."

When Gibbs arrived in autopsy, he saw Palmer holding the magnifying glass while Ducky used his tweezers on the body.

"What'd ya find Duck?"

"I seemed to have found hair follicles, not belonging to the poor fellow on his body. And small traces of DNA on specific areas of his body."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he wasn't alone."

The theory of someone following the petty officer was being proven very strongly with the evidence that they were finding.

"And from the specific areas the DNA was found, I'd say that this strapping young fellow had enjoyed himself before his death." Ducky concluded.

Gibbs knew what Ducky was saying. Petty Officer Michael Simmons had sex a few hours before he was murdered.

"He really enjoyed himself." Palmer smirked.

The two older men gave him a scolding look. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face and stayed quiet.

"I'll send what I found up to Abby."

"Thanks Duck." Then Gibbs left autopsy and went on another coffee run.

…

Daniel was awakened by his cellphone ringing. He sat up on the couch and looked at the caller id.

"Shalom, Officer Hadar." Daniel greeted one of his officials.

"Shalom, Daniel. How are you?" Hadar asked.

"I am as proud as Israel." He answered patriotically.

"Good, and you shall make Israel proud. How are you settling in the safe house?"

"Very well sir. I have acclimated myself with the weaponry. The water and the electricity works. I have yet to use the Intelligence room though." He said, hinting at the main focus of the mission.

"Ah, you are very eager. That is good. Go into the Intel room now." Hadar told him.

Daniel walked through the hall to the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen, he went to the pantry. After moving a few things around, he found the lock panel. He put the code in and the wall opened up, revealing the Intel room. Daniel walked in and sealed the door shut behind him. He took a seat and faced multiple computer screens. His call transferred to the computer monitors.

"Daniel?"

"I am here sir."

"Director David is with us now." Hadar informed him.

Daniel hurried to greet him. "Shalom, Director David." He did not take up a social greeting as he did with Officer Hadar. It would have been inappropriate unless Director David initiated.

"Shalom, Daniel." Eli said simply; ready to get down to business.

"Let us begin." Hadar said. "On your screen, you shall see a man and a woman. Their faces are obscured a bit, but our intelligence is positively sure that these two are the people that we are looking for. We do not have their names-"

"Amit, why do you not have their names? Months and months of seeking them and yet you do not know their names! And these images are distorted!" Eli's anger was present.

Daniel kept quiet as his officials conversed about the two Iranians currently on his computer screen. He burned the image of them in his brain. His bullets will now have faces.

Hadar continued. "They are in hiding but this picture was taken a few weeks ago. We have reason to believe that they will show up in Washington soon. We do not know what fire power they have acquired but you will need to be ready for anything. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"This is only the first briefing. I assure that we will have more for you as we receive updates."

"May I have a word Director?" Daniel asked.

"You may." Eli told him.

"I have made contact with Ziva."

"Already?" Eli was impressed. Maybe he did pick the right guy for the job.

"Yes sir. We shared light conversation over dinner last night at a restaurant. I maintained my respect to her."

"You did not reveal any vital information in this light conversation, no?"

"No sir. I steered clear of any information pertaining to the mission. I let her dominate the conversation."

"Good, but be careful. My daughter is a tricky one."

"Yes sir." Daniel responded.

…

"Okay thanks." Tony hung up his desk phone. "Boss, I just spoke with  
Petty Officer Michael Simmons CO. He said that Simmons was a responsible guy. He was dedicated and he had no enemies. He always followed orders and did what he was told so he could go home early and spend time with his girlfriend. He was an all-around good guy."

"Basically, he was the opposite of you." McGee commented and Ziva laughed. Tony rolled his eyes.

Gibbs glanced around at his team and then looked in his cup. He was going to need more caffeine to deal with them. His phone rang. When he put it to his ear all he heard was "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs."

"I'm on my way Abby." He told her and then hung up. "Come on, Abby's got something."

They all followed him to the elevator. When they stepped off the elevator and went into Abby's lab. They stopped and looked at each other. There was no music playing.

"Don't just stand there. This is important!" Abby told them.

"Okay, I'll ask. Where's the music?" Tony said.

"I had a headache so I turned it off."

Gibbs stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. Abby knew he was trying to read her and she didn't like being under his penetrating stare.

"Anyways," She turned to her computer. "the slugs embedded in the Petty Officer's chest were from a Beretta pistol used with a silencer and it was fired at close range."

"You can take dat to da bank!" Tony exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him and his sudden outburst.

"Oh, come on guys! Baretta! The classic 1975 TV show starring Robert Blake, Dana Elcar, Tom Ewell, and Michael D. Roberts. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Gibbs head-slapped him.

Tony winced. "Continue Abby." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait a minute; you said it was fired at close range. How close?" Gibbs asked.

"Like right next to him." Abby told him.

"So he knew his attacker." Ziva concluded.

Gibbs turned to leave the lab and started barking orders at the team. "McGee, find me that second car. DiNozzo-"

"Wait! That's not all." Abby interjected. "I found something big! Bigger than big! Do you remember that I said I found pieces of paper with what I think was his blood on it?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, the Mass Spec was correct. The blood belongs to Michael Simmons.

"That it?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"No, it's the paper! The paper that I found was super huge important!" She went to her computer and magnified the image on the big screen. The whole team stared at the piece of torn paper that had droplets of blood on the ends.

"That doesn't say what I think it says, does it?" Tony asked, hoping that he was reading it wrong.

_bravo,echo,alpha,tango…Missile Authentication Codes p.11; Authorized by DOD_

"Uh, boss," McGee stammered to get his words out. I-I th-think that's a piece of the Department of Defense Missile Launch Code."

**Please Review. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


End file.
